


I’ve got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp.

by querdenker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Italian, Kushina and Nagato Are Siblings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querdenker/pseuds/querdenker
Summary: { NagaIta | MinaKushi | Hogwarts!AU }Dal testo:«Ti sei fatta male?» chiese una voce calma e profonda.Kushina si massaggiò la schiena nel punto in cui aveva sbattuto e alzò lo sguardo verso lo sconosciuto. Era sul punto di strepitare di togliersi dai piedi – nonostante fosse stata lei quella irrimediabilmente distratta – di non osare mai più intralciarla, ma venne bloccata dall’aspetto del ragazzo.Era un bel giovane, abbastanza alto, con i lunghi capelli neri come la pece, esattamente come gli occhi. Sotto di essi – dal taglio a mandorla – si trovavano due profonde occhiaie, tipiche di chi non dorme decentemente da giorni.Kushina spalancò occhi e bocca, decisamente sorpresa. Riuscì a dire un’unica parola, la parola che al momento significava casa più di tutte: «Konoha»
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Nagato





	I’ve got thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp.

«Ma chi ce lo ha fatto fare a venire qui in Galles! Non potevamo rimanercene a Sapporo?» strepitò per l’ennesima volta la ragazza.  
Uscì dal camino piena di fuliggine, a partire dagli insoliti capelli rossi ai piedi, seguita dal fratello e dalla madre.  
«’Kaa-sama?» la ragazza chiamò la madre in cerca di una risposta che aveva sentito almeno trentasette volte da quando avevano fatto le valigie e di fretta avevano preso la Metropolvere per arrivare nella loro casa di Newport, in Galles. Dall’altra parte del mondo.  
«Kushina » spiegò stancamente la donna «non è più sicuro per noi maghi stare in Giappone. I babbani ci danno la caccia»  
La ragazza di voltò, un’espressione accigliata invadeva il suo viso e i suoi occhi enormi: «Continuo a non capire perché papà non sia venuto con noi»  
«Lui deve ancora sbrigare faccende al Ministero, non preoccuparti imouto» la rassicurò Nagato dandole un buffetto sulla testa.  
Delusa per aver ricevuto la medesima risposta per l’ennesima volta, Kushina prese ad aggirarsi per quella che da lì a breve sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa.  
Erano stati qualche volta durante le vacanze estive, visto che sua madre era una strega gallese, ma mai si sarebbe aspettata di dover vivere in quella casa che le sembrava davvero tetra.  
Ma forse, le pareva tetra all’età di 8 anni, quando tutto era amplificato: ciò che era bello, all’epoca era meraviglioso, e ciò che in quel momento le risultava brutto, era terrificante.  
Percorse le scale e si trovò di fronte ad una porta di mogano, finemente modellata. Fece un profondo respiro ed entrò.  
La camera era già stata decorata: non era piccola, per niente, ed era imbiancata in un tenue color azzurro.  
Al centro della stanza era presente un grande letto a mezza piazza – e non un futon, pigolò Kushina sconsolata – con al centro un vortice rosso, simbolo del suo clan.  
Sulla scrivania era presente la gabbia della sua civetta, Kurama. L’animaletto dormiva placidamente, quindi decise di non disturbarlo.  
Tentennante, provò a sedersi sul letto. Le sembrava terribilmente scomodo. Troppo alto, troppo spazioso, troppo tutto.  
«Ti ci abituerai» decretò il fratello, posto sullo stipite della porta.  
«Tu credi?» domandò Kushina incerta.  
Nagato sorrise tranquillo: «Non conosco nessuno con capacità di adattamento maggiori delle tue»  
La ragazza si alzò e si pose di fronte al fratello. Lui era più grande di lei di due anni e la superava di oltre una testa. Si sentì improvvisamente bambina.  
«Mancano due settimane al 1° settembre» mormorò lei.  
Lui le accarezzò distrattamente i capelli: «Lo so»  
Il 1° settembre voleva dire solo una cosa, un’unica e terribile cosa: Hogwarts.

§

Diagon Alley era uno spasso, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura. Camminava assieme al fratello e alla mamma, mentre cercavano Il Ghirigoro.  
Nagato osservava Kushina ridacchiando: «Visto?»  
La ragazza si fermò di botto: «Visto cosa?»  
«Ti stai già adattando»  
«Non è vero»  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, divertito, mentre la madre faceva loro cenno di entrare nel negozio, appena trovato.  
Nagato osservò la lista dei libri, rivolgendosi al commesso per tutto ciò che gli serviva, mentre Kushina girovagava indisturbata per il negozio. Mentre osservava distrattamente un enorme tomo dal titolo “Storia di Hogwarts”, si ritrovò a sbattere contro una figura decisamente più alta di lui.  
«Ti sei fatta male?» chiese una voce calma e profonda.  
Kushina si massaggiò la schiena nel punto in cui aveva sbattuto e alzò lo sguardo verso lo sconosciuto. Era sul punto di strepitare di togliersi dai piedi – nonostante fosse stata lei quella irrimediabilmente distratta – di non osare mai più intralciarla, ma venne bloccata dall’aspetto del ragazzo.  
Era un bel giovane, abbastanza alto, con i lunghi capelli neri come la pece, esattamente come gli occhi. Sotto di essi – dal taglio a mandorla – si trovavano due profonde occhiaie, tipiche di chi non dorme decentemente da giorni.  
Kushina spalancò occhi e bocca, decisamente sorpresa. Riuscì a dire un’unica parola, la parola che al momento significava casa più di tutte: «Konoha»  
La ragazza ricordò perfettamente di aver visto quel ragazzo nell’immensa scuola di magia giapponese, fino all’anno prima, quando era scomparso.  
Era stato detto che Itachi Uchiha si era trasferito per scampare alle imminenti persecuzioni dei babbani, ma le malelingue addirittura dicevano che era stato ucciso.  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere compostamente: «Tra tutte le parole che mi avresti potuto dire, non mi sarei mai aspettata questa!»  
La voce del fratello proruppe incerta nella conversazione che stavano avendo: «I-Itachi?»  
Nagato aveva un’espressione indecifrabile: sembrava sorpreso, contento, deluso e sollevato allo stesso tempo. Kushina non aveva mai visto il fratello così sconvolto.  
«’Nii-san?» lo chiamò lei, ma Nagato non la stava minimamente ascoltando.  
La notò però Itachi che la osservava come se avesse appena ricevuto una rivelazione: «Kushina, sei cresciuta»  
Nagato fulminò l’Uchiha con lo sguardo: «Credo sia il caso di parlare»  
Itachi scosse la testa: «Non credo sia il momento»  
L’Uzumaki, furente, trascinò Itachi sul retro del negozio, mentre intimava alla sorella di non dire nulla alla mamma. Kushina annuì confusa.  
Perché pareva che il fratello avesse appena visto un fantasma?

§

Il retro del Ghirigoro era minuscolo e abbastanza sporco, a causa dei bidoni della spazzatura presenti, ma in quel momento a Nagato non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Spostò con poca grazia Itachi verso il muro, braccandolo.  
«Non mi hai detto nulla» borbottò sconsolato e rabbioso.  
«Mi dispiace»  
Nagato scosse la testa: «Se ti fosse dispiaciuto me lo avresti detto che te ne saresti andato, o non mi avresti lasciato solo»  
Odiava apparire così debole, così fragile. Ma ad Itachi aveva già mostrato il suo lato vulnerabile, non aveva senso mentire.  
«Ho pensato fossi morto» sussurrò ipnotizzato, mentre Itachi aveva preso a giocare coi capelli rossi dell’Uzumaki in modo assorto, quasi anche egli fosse in un altro pianeta.  
«Ma non lo sono» rispose Itachi, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio.  
«Cosa vuoi fare adesso?» chiese l’Uchiha.  
Nagato l’osservò sinceramente perplesso: come avrebbe mai potuto pensare che dopo tutto il dolore che gli aveva causato, sarebbe stato così facile perdonarlo?  
«Niente.» rispose con rabbia controllata «Non ho intenzione di fare niente»  
Itachi sospirò arrendevolmente. Quel respiro così dolce e caldo ricordò a Nagato le ore buche passate a trattenere i gemiti mentre facevano l’amore nel magazzino delle scope custodito da Hanzo, che fingeva di non vederli quando si infiltravano lì dentro.  
Scosse la testa, come a volersene andare da quel luogo diventato improvvisamente opprimente: Itachi quasi schiacciato a lui, in uno spazio decisamente ristretto, le sue labbra improvvisamente così invitanti.  
«Non saltarmi addosso, mi raccomando» borbottò malignamente l’Uchiha.  
«Non ho intenzione di farlo»  
«Ah no? Perché a me sembrava…»  
L’uscita pungente di Itachi venne interrotta dal tonfo della mano di Nagato che si posava con violenza nella guancia destra dell’Uchiha. Il suddetto si portò una mano nel punto in cui era stato colpito, visibilmente scosso.  
Non aveva reagito razionalmente: lo stress accumulato dopo aver rivisto Itachi, il suo atteggiamento freddo ed impassibile – ma come diavolo faceva? – e le sue rare battute cattive non l’avevano fatto pensare lucidamente.  
Si allontanò di scatto, come se fosse stato ustionato.  
L’ultima cosa che sentì prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle fu il saluto lapidario dell’altro: «Ci vediamo ad Hogwarts»

§

«Non devo far altro che correre tra il binario 9 e 10?» chiese Kushina confusa.  
La mamma annuì: «Se non ti senti sicura, posso farlo io con te»  
La ragazzina protestò, visibilmente offesa: «Ho 14 anni! Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto»  
Dylis ridacchiò divertita, mentre osservava la figlia dirigersi verso il binario 9 ¾.  
Kushina oltrepassò il muro, ritrovandosi di fronte al famoso Hogwarts Express, teatro di tanti racconti di sua madre, prima di conoscere il padre e trasferirsi a Sapporo. Provò una fitta di nostalgia nel ricordare il genitore, ma la scacciò via subito. Il padre stava bene, non avrebbe mai voluto che Kushina rimuginasse su di lui il primo giorno di scuola in Gran Bretagna.  
Si voltò verso il fratello: «Stasera ci Smisteranno insieme ai bambini del primo anno?»  
«’Kaa-sama mi ha detto di sì. Ha scritto al professor Silente, il preside.»  
Nagato controllò l’orologio, che segnava le 10:50.  
«Credo sia il caso di andare, mancano 10 minuti alle 11»  
La mamma annuì, mentre abbracciava Kushina e le mormorava le ennesime raccomandazioni.  
«Stai iniziando il quarto anno, fai la brava. Non…»  
«Non ingaggiare duelli notturni, non rispondere male agli insegnanti, sii cortese con tutti» l’anticipò Kushina.  
Dylis rise divertita: «E non dare retta a quelli con le manie dei Purosangue»  
«Ma ‘kaa-sama, noi siamo Purosangue. Non c’è niente di male a stare con loro, no?»  
La donna scosse la testa: «Certo che no. Ma non frequentare persone con manie della purezza. Non è bella gente»  
Kushina annuì, mentre si dirigeva con suo fratello verso un vagone libero. Nagato afferrò il suo gatto, Matatabi, e iniziò ad accarezzarlo nervosamente, mentre il felino faceva le fusa, contento.  
«Qui» mormorò lei, mentre indicava uno scompartimento nel quale era seduto solo un ragazzo, più o meno della stessa età di Kushina.  
«Possiamo?» chiese Nagato. Il ragazzino fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Kushina osservò meglio il ragazzo: aveva decisamente la sua età, i capelli biondi molto folti e due occhi azzurri. Doveva ammettere che era piuttosto carino.  
Si sedette nello scompartimento, vedendo dal finestrino la mamma che si allontanava.  
Venne distratta da suo fratello che annunciò che sarebbe andato a fare un giro per il treno, alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Kushina non era affatto stupida: sapeva perfettamente dell’omosessualità del fratello – così come i genitori, che l’avevano accettata, inizialmente con qualche perplessità – e aveva notato lo sguardo che aveva rivolto ad Itachi Uchiha.  
Giocò distrattamente con la gabbia della sua civetta, borbottando il nome della suddetta, senza un apparente motivo.  
«Ha un nome giapponese» osservò il biondo posto di fronte a lei. Kushina annuì, mettendosi una mano sul braccio destro, sulla difensiva.  
«Come lo sai?»  
«Mia madre è giapponese. Viveva a Yokohama»  
«Ed è una strega?» chiese con un sussurro Kushina.  
Lui annuì: «È rimasta incinta di un ragazzo babbano e i miei nonni l’hanno rinnegata. Non tornerà più in Giappone, quindi si è trasferita qui a Londra»  
Kushina osservò meglio il suo interlocutore: in effetti, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri lasciavano intendere che avesse origini occidentali… tuttavia, gli stessi occhi avevano la forma leggermente a mandorla.  
Scostò i suoi capelli rossi e porse la mano al ragazzo, secondo l’usanza europea: «Mi chiamo Uzumaki Kushina»  
Il ragazzo gliela strinse con forza: «Namikaze Minato»

§

La cerimonia dello Smistamento avvenne abbastanza velocemente. Le venne messo in testa un enorme cappello, vecchio e rattoppato, chiamato Cappello Parlante, il quale, dopo che ebbe blaterato un’immensa poesia sulle quattro Case che costituivano Hogwarts – Tassorosso, Serpeverde, Grifondoro e Corvonero – Kushina e Nagato vennero invitati dalla professoressa McGranitt a mettersi in testa il copricapo. Kushina venne subito Smistata in Grifondoro, con somma gioia della tavolata dei suddetti.  
Per Nagato ci volle un po’ di più, ma alla fine il Cappello Parlante decise di Smistare anche lui nella casa di Godric.  
Kushina notò Itachi applaudire dal tavolo di Corvonero con una leggera espressione di disappunto negli occhi.  
Osservò Minato, seduto invece al tavolo delle Serpi, qualche metro più in là dell’Uchiha, che le rivolgeva un sorriso gentile. Kushina non poté fare a meno di arrossire.  
Alcuni ragazzi le strinsero la mano, presentandosi come i suoi nuovi compagni di classe: Liz MacDonald, Robert Smith ed Anne Ford.  
Kushina notò Nagato seduto qualche metro più avanti, mentre parlava tranquillamente con una ragazza dai folti capelli biondi.  
Piegò la testa verso l’alto notando la finta neve scendere in tutta la Sala Grande, decisamente gigantesca e sfarzosa, ma soprattutto piena di fantasmi, come un grasso monaco che aleggiava verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
Silente fece cenno agli studenti di fare silenzio un attimo, per dire “giusto due parole: spazzolate tutto”  
Mangiò con gusto il pollo, mentre Anne le chiedeva quali materie avrebbe seguito.  
«Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Trasfigurazione, Erbologia, Pozioni, Antiche Rune, Cura delle Creature magiche, Incantesimi, Astronomia e Storia della Magia» elencò sovrappensiero.  
«Vuoi diventare Auror?» chiese Rob.  
Kushina lo guardò perplesso, ma Liz arrivò in suo soccorso: «Cacciatrice di maghi oscuri»  
«Sì. In Giappone si dice ANBU»  
Tutte la guardarono come se avesse appena detto qualche terribile parolaccia. Si sentì decisamente a disagio.  
La cena procedette in modo tranquillo, fino a che non vennero portati dai Capiscuola – quelli che a Konoha sarebbero stati Jonin, appuntò mentalmente – nelle rispettive Sale Comuni: quella dei Grifondoro era su una delle Torri.  
Trovò la sala decisamente accogliente, con lo stemma di un leone rampante posto sopra il camino.  
Tutto era rosso e oro, dalle poltrone allo stemma, ai cuscini al camino.  
Esattamente come il suo cuore, che sentiva di appartenere almeno un po’ a quella Casa.

§

«Congratulazioni»  
La voce di Itachi lo riscosse dal suo dormiveglia, sdraiato nella Guferia. Non si ricordava neanche come avesse fatto ad uscire dalla Sala Comune senza essere beccato. Probabilmente anni ed anni a Konoha senza farsi vedere dall’autoritaria Tsunade-sensei avevano dato i suoi frutti.  
«Non mi servono i tuoi complimenti»  
«Lo so»  
Itachi troneggiava su di lui, con un’espressione estremamente seria a dipingergli il volto.  
Nagato si alzò in piedi, visibilmente scocciato: «Ma si può sapere che vuoi?»  
L’Uchiha sospirò: «Ti... ti ho visto parlare con quella ragazza, prima»  
L’altro sbatté le palpebre, confuso: «Sei… geloso?»  
Itachi lo fissò intensamente, prima di avventarsi sulle labbra di Nagato, totalmente preso alla sprovvista.  
Fu un bacio rabbioso, pieno di nostalgia e risentimento, con un pizzico di odio, e tanto tanto amore.  
Nagato tentò di prendere le redini del bacio, ma si ritrovò in perfetta parità con Itachi, che gli chiese timidamente – paradossalmente, visto come si era avventato su di lui – accesso con la lingua.  
Era una lotta senza fine, con loro due in perfetta simbiosi, entrambi con l’obbiettivo di non voler cedere.  
Nagato notò distrattamente che Itachi sapeva di liquirizia.  
Durò per alcuni minuti, finché non si staccarono per riprendere fiato.  
«Tu che dici?» domandò Itachi.  
«Molto»  
L’Uzumaki prese a disegnare il contorno dello zigomo di Itachi, distrattamente.  
«Dovremmo scegliere come e quando vederci»  
Nagato lo guardò serio: «Io sono ancora arrabbiato con te, sai?»  
«Lo so»  
«Perché non mi hai detto che eri scappato dal Giappone?»  
L’altro fece spallucce: «Non aveva senso. Non volevo ferirti, non sapevo se sarei mai tornato a casa»  
«Potevi dirmelo lo stesso, ti avrei raggiunto»  
«Sapevo che dovevi stare con la tua famiglia»  
«Oh ecco, Itachi Uchiha, colui che sa tutto! Sai anche come mi vestirò domani?» sbottò rabbiosamente Nagato «Hai idea di cosa abbia passato? Ho dovuto dire alla mia famiglia della mia omosessualità perché pensavano fossi malato. Non mangiavo, non studiavo, non dormivo! Non sai proprio niente, Itachi!»  
«L’ho fatto per te» rispose titubante l’altro.  
«Se l’avessi fatto per me mi avresti permesso di seguirti»  
L’ultima cosa che Nagato vide prima di ritornare alla Torre di Grifondoro, fu una leggera lacrima cadere a terra.

§

«Peperoncino! Attenta a non sederti in modo scomposto!» la chiamò Margaret Selwyn, di Serpeverde.  
Erano passati quasi due mesi dall’inizio delle lezioni, e la situazione peggiorava drasticamente ogni giorno di più.  
Non facevano che prenderla in giro per il suo temperamento e le sue origini. E tutto perché una volta aveva detto “arigatou” al professor Rufus, dopo che questi le aveva fatto alcuni complimenti.  
Da allora aveva fatto a botte con alcuni compagni – era pur sempre ferrata nelle arti marziali – beccandosi almeno due punizioni da parte della professoressa McGranitt.  
E così, anche quel giorno, all’ora di Pozioni, mentre preparava un semplice intruglio contro i lividi, i Serpeverde avevano iniziato a tormentarla. Pochi Grifondoro prendevano davvero le sue difese – Liz, Rob ed Anne – alla faccia della Casa della cavalleria. Non che ne avesse bisogno, ma non le sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto.  
Consegnò la pozione al professor Lumacorno, ed uscì silenziosamente, mentre imprecava contro gli inglesi, finché non andò a sbattere contro Octavian Lestrange, un anno più grande di lei.  
«Attenta dove vai, straniera»  
Kushina non riuscì più a trattenersi e iniziò a strepitare: «Voi, stupidi inglesi che non siete altro, dovreste lasciarmi in pace, ‘ttebane!»  
Con orrore, si tappò la bocca, rendendosi conto di aver detto l’intercalare che evitava di pronunciare da mesi. Era davvero arrabbiata.  
Tutti i ragazzi attorno a lei iniziarono a ridere, schernendola.  
«Ma l’avete sentita? – urlò qualcuno – Dice parole senza senso!»  
Fu sul punto di affatturare il primo che le sarebbe capitato, ma un braccio posto sulla sua sottile vita la bloccò.  
«C’è qualche problema?»  
La voce di Itachi proruppe nel corridoio. Kushina si voltò e notò che nel suo sguardo, solitamente tranquillo, era nascosta una vena d’irritazione. La folla si diradò piano piano. A quel punto Itachi la prese in braccio e la portò nel bagno delle ragazze.  
«Puoi piangere o spaccare qualcosa qui, se vuoi. Mirtilla non dirà nulla, vero?»  
Il fantasma di una ragazzina sbucò fuori da uno dei rubinetti con fare goffamente seducente.  
«Certo, Itachi» miagolò.  
Kushina si legò gli immensi capelli in una coda: «Non ho bisogno di piangere. Voglio solo pestarli»  
«E sono sicuro che faresti loro davvero male, ma non è il caso» ribatté pacatamente Itachi.  
«Preoccupati del mio onii-san, anziché di me»  
L’Uchiha la guardò sinceramente incuriosito, mentre Kushina ribatteva: «Gli piaci. Sei tu quello che l’ha fatto soffrire, l’ho capito al Ghirigoro»  
Itachi abbassò il capo, colpevole: «Non era mia intenzione»  
«Non so se dovrei crederti, ma in ogni caso scusati lo stesso»

§

Non aveva della minima idea di come era finita in coppia con Minato Namikaze.  
Sapeva solo che le faceva terribilmente piacere provare con lui gli Schiantesimi, magia in cui aveva scoperto di essere piuttosto ferrata.  
«Kushina?» la chiamò infatti Minato, leggermente scosso dalla violenza con cui imprimeva magia nell'incantesimo.  
«Cosa c'è?» sbottò lei.  
«Ecco...» borbottò lui con poca convinzione «Forse sei un po' troppo violenta»  
Nel dirlo, fece un sorrisetto di scuse, quasi fosse lui quello in torto.  
L'Uzumaki si avvicinò verso di lui, notando un livido nella mano sinistra.  
«Te l'ho fatto io questo?» chiese allarmata.  
Minato scosse la testa: «Oh, no, tranquilla. Non è niente, può capitare se si fanno questo genere di incantesimi»  
«Gomen» sussurrò la strega. Sapeva che Minato avrebbe capito e non l'avrebbe presa in giro per la sua lingua.  
Questi annuì e le sorrise dolcemente: «Non pensiamoci più, va bene? Vuoi continuare ancora a provare gli Schiantesimi?»  
Kushina scosse la testa, poi si diresse verso il professor Vitious, al quale chiese qualcosa. Questi annuì, poi l'Uzumaki tornò dal Namikaze.  
«Andiamo. - disse leggermente brusca - Ti porto in Infermeria.»  
«Ma dai, non è proprio il caso!»  
«Silenzio, Namikaze - sibilò Kushina mentre lo trascinava fuori dall'aula - Non ti voglio avere sulla coscienza»  
Minato rise di gusto, e Kushina si ritrovò ad arrossire. Come diavolo faceva ad essere così calmo? E perché non era ostile come gli altri?  
«C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, Kushina-chan?»  
«Siamo in Gran Bretagna, non usare quelle espressioni»  
«Tu le usi»  
Kushina scoccò un'occhiataccia contro il giovane Serpeverde.  
«Io sono io. Una giapponese esiliata in una terra ostile. Tu sei inglese. Non dovresti usare termini di una lingua straniera»  
Minato sospirò affranto.  
«Come vuoi, Kushina»

§

E meno male che settimane prima aveva detto ad Itachi che non aveva bisogno di piangere.  
Se ne stava accovacciata in uno dei bagni del terzo piano, a versare lacrime di rabbia. Ma che colpa ne aveva se quei maledetti Serpeverde – con alcuni Corvonero – non avevano intenzione di darle pace?  
Sentì dei colpi sulla porta abbastanza insistenti.  
«Chiunque tu sia, vattene, ‘ttebane!»  
Non aveva neanche più senso nascondere il suo linguaggio. Chi se ne importava.  
La soglia si aprì, mostrando una zazzera bionda e leggermente spettinata. Era chiaramente un maschio.  
«Non dovresti essere nel bagno delle ragazze» osservò Kushina, mentre con un gesto secco si asciugava gli occhi.  
«Ti ho portato questo»  
L'Uzumaki avrebbe riconosciuto la rassicurante voce di Minato ovunque. Era in piedi di fronte a lei e le stava porgendo un fazzoletto. La ragazza lo prese senza tanti complimenti.  
«Avresti potuto aiutarmi!» sbottò la strega.  
Minato fece spallucce: «So benissimo che ti sai difendere, a cosa serviva?»  
Kushina spalancò la bocca, leggermente incredula. Minato Namikaze la considerava forte.  
Il mago arrossì leggermente probabilmente per ciò che aveva appena detto.  
«In ogni caso – mormorò Kushina – ho bisogno del tuo aiuto»  
Minato la osservò interrogativo: «Come mai?»  
Uzumaki sospirò: «Potrei aver sfidato a duello Octavian Lestrange»  
Minato si passò una mano nel volto, atterrito: «Hai bisogno di un secondo che ti sostituisca in caso tu venissi colpita?»  
Kushina annuì: «Se chiedessi a mio fratello mi butterebbe giù dalla torre di Astronomia»  
«Dove e quando ci dobbiamo incontrare?»  
«Vicino al bagno dei Prefetti, a mezzanotte»  
«Spero che non duri molto – pigolò Minato – domani ho il Quidditch»  
Kushina sfoderò la sua bacchetta - dieci pollici e mezzo, flessibile, legno di ciliegio con nucleo di pelo di kitsune comprata direttamente a Tokyo – e la puntò contro Minato: «È per una nobile causa, non credo che dispiacerebbe loro se domani non ti presentassi alla partita contro Tassorosso per salvare una damigella in pericolo!»  
Minato deglutì, decisamente spaventato dalla postura assunta dalla ragazza: «Ci sarò»

§

Matatabi era sparito nel nulla. Nagato lo stava cercando senza sosta da quasi due ore, aiutato da una ragazza di Tassorosso – Emily Jackson – la quale cercava il suo di gatto.  
Aveva chiesto disperatamente al piccolo professor Vitious di dargli qualche indicazione. Quest’ultimo aveva decretato di aver visto una palla di pelo bianca e grigia aggirarsi vicino alle Cucine. Così, dopo che si era diviso da Emily, era sceso nel posto suggeritogli.  
Trovò Matatabi intento ad abbuffarsi con delle lische di pesce portate da un piccolo Elfo Domestico.  
«Lei è il padrone del micio, signore?» squittì la creatura.  
Nagato annuì, ringraziandolo per essersi preso cura del gatto.  
«Veramente» osservò l’Elfo «uno studente ha chiesto a Brisky di prendersi cura del gatto»  
Nella mente dell’Uzumaki passò un pensiero orribile.  
«Brisky» domandò gentilmente «chi è questo studente?»  
«Mi pare abbastanza ovvio» decretò una voce dalla soglia.  
Itachi era appoggiato allo stipite del quadro con espressione apparentemente annoiata, la cravatta leggermente allentata e la tunica sbottonata per metà. Reggeva in mano un libro di Bathilda Bath, sicuramente preso in biblioteca.  
«Beh, grazie» Nagato afferrò il gatto, che protestò visibilmente indignato per non poter continuare il suo lauto pasto, e superò l’Uchiha per tornare alla torre di Grifondoro.  
«Nagato» lo chiamò Itachi.  
L’interessato si girò con fare interrogativo, stringendo ancora il gatto tra le braccia.  
«Parliamo»  
Uzumaki sospirò sconfitto: che senso aveva scappare in quel momento? Tanto valeva parlare.  
«Porto il gatto nella Sala Comune e poi riscendo qui giù»  
Itachi annuì e Nagato si diresse verso la Torre, forse con un passo un po’ troppo veloce.  
Tornò dieci minuti dopo, trovando Itachi intento a mangiare una fetta di torta portatagli da alcuni Elfi Domestici.  
«Le piace, signor Uchiha?» trillò una di loro. Itachi annuì affettuosamente, prima di spostare lo sguardo verso Nagato.  
«Scusate, ora devo andare» disse, mentre gli Elfi lo salutavano calorosamente.  
Si diressero verso la Sala Grande, senza entrarci. Tra di loro era calato un religioso silenzio.  
«Sei simpatico agli Elfi» osservò Nagato per smorzare la tensione.  
Per Merlino, che uscita patetica.  
Itachi mosse la testa in segno di assenso: «Bisogna sempre trattare nei modi giusti chiunque»  
Era sempre gentile con tutti, lui. Mai una parola di troppo, mai un'offesa gratuita, mai una rissa, eppure sempre al centro dell'attenzione a causa delle sue straordinarie abilità.  
Proprio a causa di questi comportamenti, Nagato si era innamorato di lui, anni prima a Konoha. Itachi Uchiha, sotto la maschera di indifferenza, nascondeva un animo gentile e nobile, oltre che un cervello smisurato.  
Afferrò distrattamente la mano di Itachi e lo condusse in uno degli sgabuzzini di Gazza non molto lontano da loro.  
Con un gesto deciso della bacchetta chiuse a chiave la porta dello stanzino e iniziò a baciare con foga Itachi, che rispose con energia. Prese a torturare il collo dell’Uchiha.  
«Non dovremmo parlare?» borbottò questi.  
Nagato lo osservò, gli occhi grigi liquidi e carichi di desiderio: «Vuoi parlare?» chiese con voce roca e leggermente stravolta.  
Itachi fece segno di diniego mentre intrecciava le gambe a quelle di Nagato e faceva aderire la sua schiena al muro. Tolse la cravatta dell’Uzumaki e con un gesto secco sbottonò la tunica.  
«Gazza» sussurrò quest'ultimo tra gli ansiti.  
«Oh, al diavolo quell'isterico» rispose Itachi, concentrato a tastare coi polpastrelli il petto dell'Uzumaki.  
«Se ci becca, siamo morti»  
«Almeno moriremo soddisfatti, no?» disse l'Uchiha baciandogli dolcemente le labbra.  
Nagato dovette reprimere una sonora risata.

§

Aveva temuto fino all’ultimo che non venisse, e invece si era presentato con due minuti di anticipo, la bacchetta sfoderata per fare luce.  
«Nox» borbottò appena arrivato.  
Il viso di Kushina s’illuminò: «Sei arrivato!»  
Minato assunse un colorito molto simile a quello di un pomodoro ed iniziò a balbettare parole sconnesse, finché non arrivò Octavian Lestrange, seguito da un ragazzo smilzo.  
«Namikaze è il tuo secondo?» chiese beffardo il mago. Kushina annuì.  
«Potete cominciare» disse Minato, ignorando la frecciatina.  
I due si misero l’uno di fronte all’altro, con le bacchette puntate verso il soffitto. Poi si voltarono lentamente, facendo dieci passi ciascuno.  
Al decimo passo, entrambi si voltarono, l’espressione furente sul volto.  
Lestrange fu sul punto di borbottare un incantesimo, ma Kushina fu più veloce: «Stupeficium!»  
Il ragazzo fece un volo di quasi due metri, fino a che non si schiantò contro un’armatura.  
«Sarai pure più grande di me Lestrange – gli disse vittoriosa Kushina – ma sono più brava io»  
La ragazza però non aveva messo in conto un’ipotetica azione dell’accompagnatore di Lestrange, che la colpì alle spalle.  
«Incarceramus!»  
Kushina si ritrovò coperta di catene che le impedivano i movimenti, ma venne prontamente difesa da Minato, che Disarmò il nemico.  
«È estremamente vile attaccare qualcuno alle spalle, non lo sai?»  
Il ragazzo – in seguito Kushina avrebbe scoperto che altri non era che Alexander Selwyn - senza bacchetta, scuoteva Lestrange per esortarlo a scappare.  
Dopo alcuni minuti di torpore, Lestrange si alzò e i due riuscirono a fuggire.  
Kushina smise di lottare e crollò sulle sue ginocchia, esausta. Minato l’afferrò prontamente prendendola in braccio e portandola in luogo sicuro, dove ruppe l’incantesimo.  
«Stai bene?» chiese lui.  
Kushina annuì, un po’ stordita.  
«Pensavo ti avrebbero potuto far del male» mormorò lui assorto, iniziando ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.  
«Mi avevi detto che eri sicuro della mia forza» scherzò lei.  
«È vero, l’ho detto. Ma sono anche sicuro di voler stare al tuo fianco e combattere con te»  
Il ragazzo si sporse lentamente verso Kushina, che dischiuse le labbra per lo stupore. Minato accarezzò il viso della strega con delicatezza e si sporse ulteriormente…  
«Studenti fuori dal letto! Li sento, li percepisco!» sbraitò la voce di Gazza proveniente dal fondo del corridoio.  
Ridestatasi dal sogno ad occhi aperti, Kushina afferrò la mano di Minato ad iniziò a correre fino alle scale che portavano alle due Torri.  
Furono costretti a cambiare più volte scale, visto che esse si prendevano gioco di loro spostandosi da un piano all’altro non permettendo loro di arrivare alle rispettive Sale Comuni.  
«Kushina…» ansimò Minato mentre lei lo trascinava.  
«Stai zitto e corri»  
Quando riuscirono finalmente ad arrivare al pianerottolo giusto, nessuno dei due sapeva bene come comportarsi: perché Minato aveva detto quelle cose?  
Lo osservò meglio. Aveva il respiro affannato, tipico di chi ha corso molto, gli occhi cerulei brillanti e le gote arrossate – per la fatica o per altro?  
«Credo sia il caso che io vada. Arigatou, Minato»  
Non sapeva perché avesse parlato di nuovo giapponese, ma con lui sentiva di poter essere sé stessa. Era stata un’azione dettata dall’impulso, che stordì anche il suo interlocutore.  
«Figurati.» disse lui quando si fu ripreso «Ci vediamo»  
Sperava che lui potesse dirgli qualcosa di più, ma ne rimase delusa. Forse, ciò che Minato aveva detto prima era stato semplicemente dettato dallo spavento…  
«E-ehi! Kushina!» la chiamò improvvisamente lui.  
La strega si voltò di scatto, speranzosa: «Sì?»  
«Che… che ne dici di venire con me ad Hogsmeade, il 13 marzo?»  
Prima di urlare un “sì” che avrebbe svegliato tutto il castello, finse di pensarci su, quasi distruggendo l’aura di speranza che si era creata attorno a Minato.  
«Direi proprio di sì» sussurrò alla fine.  
«A-allora ci vediamo tra qualche mese!»  
«Speriamo prima, dattebane!»  
Abbastanza scossi dagli eventi della nottata, si diressero entrambi verso le Sale Comuni senza dire nulla.  
Ho un appuntamento con Minato Namikaze, ho un appuntamento con Minato Namikaze, ho un…  
«Ti decidi sì o no a dire la parola d’ordine? Qui c’è gente che vuole dormire!» sbottò la Signora Grassa.  
Normalmente Kushina si sarebbe arrabbiata, si sarebbe messa a minacciare il ritratto, ma quella volta nulla poteva spegnere il sorriso ebete che si era formato nelle sue labbra.  
«Panzana» disse, e passò attraverso il ritratto saltellando, mentre la Signora Grassa sbadigliava sonoramente.

§

Quando Anne, Cacciatrice della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro le aveva domandato se potesse fare la riserva per Edward Swan, Battitore infortunatosi, Kushina le aveva risposto con un secco no.  
Ma nel momento in cui, dopo averla stressata per ventiquattro lunghissimi minuti, Anne aveva fatto accidentalmente trapelare il nome del Portiere di Serpeverde – Minato Namikaze, uno a caso – non aveva potuto non accettare, a distanza di una settimana dal loro duello contro Lestrange.  
«Solo una domanda, Anne. - aveva chiesto Kushina perplessa – Perché proprio io?»  
La ragazza le aveva candidamente risposto che non c’era una persona in Grifondoro forte fisicamente quanto lei.  
Kushina non sapeva se prenderlo come un complimento o un’offesa.  
«E poi – aggiunse – so benissimo che giocavi a Quidditch in una delle squadre di Konoha, la scuola dove stavi prima»  
Non poté negarlo: fino all’anno precedente, giocava proprio come Battitrice nella squadra del suo “Villaggio” (così si chiamavano le Casate in Giappone), Suna.  
«Come lo sai?»  
«Me l’ha detto la McGranitt»  
Con la bacchetta disegnò un otto immaginario, mentre il professor Vitious passava per controllare i progressi fatti dagli studenti.  
«Tarantallegra!»  
Le gambe di Anne iniziarono a muoversi convulsamente, mentre Vitious annuiva soddisfatto.  
«Ottimo Uzumaki!»  
Dopo che ebbe arrestato l’incantesimo, Anne si avvicinò con fare cospiratorio: «Allora, giocherai?»  
«Scriverò a mia madre di mandarmi la scopa» borbottò lei.  
Non avrebbe mai perso contro Minato Namikaze.

§

«Uzumaki?»  
Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri, mentre mescolava l'intruglio dentro il suo calderone, che non notò neanche il professor Lumacorno di fronte a lui. Jane, la sua compagna di corso, gli diede una leggera spallata, facendogli alzare gli occhi.  
«Sì?»  
«La tua pozione dovrebbe essere azzurra e liquida. Ma, come dire... hai notato il colore e la consistenza che ha assunto?»  
Con orrore, Nagato volse nuovamente lo sguardo verso la pentosa, trattenendosi dall'urlare schifato: quella che doveva essere una pozione Felix Felicis non era altro che un intruglio indefinito che fece storcere il naso perfino al professor Lumacorno, nonostante tenesse Nagato in palese simpatia.  
«M-mi spiace signore, io... Non mi sento molto bene, ecco.»  
Lumacorno fece un versetto di approvazione, allontanandosi dal calderone: «Non temere Nagato, capita a tutti di avere giornate no. Su, ora vai in Infermeria a riposarti»  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Sgusciò via dai Sotterranei balbettando due o tre parole di scuse e si diresse verso l'Infermeria davvero.  
Ovunque, purché non incontrasse Itachi Uchiha.  
Ma che diavolo gli era saltato in mente? Non faceva altro che far notare alla sorella quanto fosse sconsiderata ed impulsiva, ma lui non pareva da meno.  
Risalì fino all'Infermeria, dove Madama Chips stava combattendo contro uno studente - doveva essere del terzo anno, più o meno - che si rifiutava di bere un intruglio verdastro, che sembrava tutto tranne che una pozione guaritrice.  
Alla fine la donna la spuntò, facendo ingoiare quasi con un ricatto la pozione al ragazzo, che imprecò sonoramente.  
«Madama Chips?»  
«Ti prego, non dirmi che hanno affatturato anche te con qualche incantesimo per farti venire i brufoli nel...»  
«No, decisamente nulla del genere! - la interruppe subito a metà tra il divertito e l'imbarazzato. - Vorrei solo avere una pozione che mi faccia dormire un po', ecco.»  
La maga fece spallucce: «Con le occhiaie che hai non hai bisogno di alcuna pozione. Vieni, stenditi qui per un'oretta.»  
Nagato annuì, mentre si sfilava le calze, sperando vivamente che la sua persecuzione non venisse a trovarlo anche nei suoi sogni.

§

Kurama era arrivata due giorni prima con la sua amata scopa, la Comet 180, e non aveva fatto altro che allenarsi due giorni interi con la squadra.  
Fino a quando non aveva afferrato la mazza con cui spazzare i Bolidi, non si era accorta di quanto le fosse mancato quello sport, la scarica di adrenalina che le donava.  
Anche la squadra non era male: Anne era Cacciatrice insieme a Will Collins e Frank Watson, entrambi del sesto anno, mentre il suo compagno Battitore era Jim Lewis, del settimo anno. Il Portiere era Adesh Kaur del quinto anno, mentre la Cercatrice era una minuta ragazza del terzo anno, Victorie Macmillan.  
«Certo che per essere così bassa sei forte, Uzumaki» le aveva detto Lewis.  
Kushina aveva fatto spallucce: «Anni di arti marziali»  
In quel momento, cinque minuti prima dell’inizio della partita, l’ansia stava invadendo il suo corpo, rischiando di paralizzarlo. Strinse la scopa con forza, quasi potesse romperla.  
Quando il cronista chiamò le due squadre, si tenne saldamente sul suo mezzo, afferrando la mazza.  
Doveva vincere.  
Si mise in posizione a metà del campo, aspettando il segnale d’inizio.  
«Le regole le sapete: chi prende il Boccino guadagna 150 punti e conclude la partita, se i Cacciatori segnano, guadagnano 10 punti. Battitori,» l’arbitro si voltò verso di lei «andateci piano. Potete cominciare!»  
Le urla provenienti dagli spalti la svegliarono bruscamente. Vide Minato che la osservava incredulo dall’altra parte del campo. Kushina gli rivolse la linguaccia.  
Il primo Bolide fu sul punto di colpire Anne, ma Kushina arrivò subito in suo soccorso, spazzandolo verso gli anelli avversari, con una forza quasi sovrumana.  
«Ecco Kushina Uzumaki, per chi non sapesse la riserva dei Grifondoro, che fa il suo debutto in campo! Niente male Peperoncino!» stava commentando il cronista.  
Era talmente concentrata che soprassedette rispetto al soprannome affibbiatogli ancora una volta.  
Notò Macmillan osservare attentamente lo spazio circostante, senza muoversi di un millimetro.  
Spazzò ancora tre volte i Bolidi prima che Serpeverde riuscisse a segnare.  
«Portiere! – lo chiamò furente – Vedi di parare, ‘ttebane!»  
Corvonero segnò ancora una volta, causando una maggiore irritazione in Kushina, che rischiò di colpire lo stesso Lewis, finché Anne non segnò, riducendo la differenza di punti. Erano 20 – 10 per Serpeverde.  
Anne le aveva detto che Corvonero quell’anno era proprio la squadra con più punti, quindi Grifondoro – seconda dietro di loro – non poteva permettersi di perdere.  
«Kushina!» la chiamò Adesh. La ragazza non aveva visto un Bolide arrivare nella sua direzione, ma grazie all’avvertimento del Portiere riuscì a pararlo, anche se in modo alquanto goffo, e a spedirlo in direzione di Minato, concentrato su Will e Frank che si passavano la Pluffa con precisione.  
Grifondoro segnò.  
Tra le esultanze, Kushina si accorse con orrore però che il Cercatore di Serpeverde aveva iniziato a correre senza sosta: aveva trovato il Boccino.  
Anche Victorie, notato lo strano movimento dell’avversario, si diede all’inseguimento.  
Kushina distolse lo sguardo: lei aveva un altro compito. Carica di adrenalina, colpì un Bolide con talmente tanta forza che andò a finire tra gli spalti dei Tassorosso, causando una piccola voragine.  
«Per il sinistro floscio di Merlino! Uzumaki, non incazzarti così!» fischiò Will Collins.  
Kushina sorrise fiera, ma i suoi presagi di vittoria vennero subito stroncati.  
«Serpeverde prende il Boccino! Serpeverde vince!»  
Aveva perso contro Minato Namikaze.

§

Aveva dovuto consolare una furente Kushina per aver perso il giorno prima contro Serpeverde – no, contro Minato Namikaze – finché quest’ultima non aveva deciso di andare al Lago per “schiarirsi le idee”.  
Nagato si era quindi recato in biblioteca, per cercare qualche volume riguardante i patroni, che il professor Jefferson stava spiegando.  
Non riusciva a produrre un Patronus corporeo, poiché a detta dell’insegnante non si concentrava su un ricordo sufficientemente felice.  
La sua persecuzione - Itachi - comparve improvvisamente di fronte a lui, la bacchetta sfoderata.  
«Ti insegno io a produrre un Patronus»  
«Sai evocarne uno?» domandò Nagato diffidente.  
«Certo»  
A volte dimenticava che Itachi era il prodigio della sua famiglia Purosangue, una delle più importanti del Mondo Magico nipponico, insieme agli Uzumaki, gli Hozuki, i Senju, gli Hyuga e gli Otsutsuki.  
Non era sorprendente il fatto che sapesse già produrre un Patronus, per il semplice fatto che Itachi stesso era effettivamente sorprendente.  
Si alzò e lo seguì, fino all’aula vuota di Antiche Rune.  
Itachi si accomodò su una sedia.  
«La prima cosa che devi fare è concentrarti su un ricordo estremamente felice. Il più felice che hai»  
Il mago si alzò in piedi, fissando Nagato con intensità, prese la bacchetta e la puntò contro una delle enormi finestre.  
«Expecto Patronum»  
Un grosso corvo argenteo si materializzò di fronte a loro. Iniziò a volare per la classe, finché Itachi non richiamò l’incantesimo.  
«Ora prova tu» gli disse, risiedendosi.  
Nagato afferrò la bacchetta dalla tasca puntandola verso Itachi.  
Pensa a qualcosa che ti rende felice, a qualcosa di puro.  
Rifletté sulla prima volta che aveva visto la sua bacchetta: rigida, dodici pollici, legno di mandorlo, nucleo di corda di cuore di drago. L’euforia del giorno era comparabile solo a quella che aveva provato quando…  
Si concentrò su quel ricordo, scacciando l’altro.  
Si rivide a 11 anni, osservare con dedizione quel piccolo ma potente strumento.  
«Expecto Patronum»  
Intravide la forma di un piccolo animaletto, che però si dissolse subito.  
«Concentrati» ordinò secco Itachi.  
Nagato sbuffò irritato: «Ho pensato al mio ricordo più bello»  
«Non è vero»  
L’aveva colto in flagrante: Itachi aveva capito benissimo che il suo ricordo più felice non era quello che aveva usato per evocare il Patrono. Utilizzarlo avrebbe voluto dire che lo amava ancora, forse anche più intensamente.  
Non che non fosse vero, ma almeno non l’avrebbe ammesso così palesemente.  
«Dimmi qual è il tuo ricordo più felice» glissò l’Uzumaki.  
L’altro fece spallucce: «La prima volta che mi hai baciato»  
Nagato lo fissò incredulo: come faceva ad essere così schietto?  
Itachi si avvicinò pericolosamente verso di lui, un’espressione estremamente dura nel volto.  
«Dimmi qual è il tuo ricordo più felice» gli soffiò a qualche centimetro dalla bocca, ripetendo le sue stesse parole.  
Nagato deglutì: «Lo stesso»  
Itachi rise cristallino. Non c’era sarcasmo nella sua voce, forse solo stupore.  
L’altro annuì. Non aveva più senso mentire. Puntò di nuovo la bacchetta verso l’alto, ricordandosi del modo dolce con cui Itachi l’aveva fatto suo.  
«Expecto Patronum»  
Stavolta, dalla bacchetta uscì un piccolo animaletto snello ed argenteo ben consistente. Itachi spalancò leggermente la bocca, sorpreso. Nagato era paralizzato da ciò che vedeva.  
«Una donnola?» chiese l’Uchiha con voce un po’ tremula.  
Nagato nascose subito la bacchetta: «Avrai visto male»  
Itachi lo squadrò e si avvicinò lentamente verso di lui.  
«Non credo» disse, prima di sporgersi e baciarlo.

§

Dopo che ebbero finito la lezione di Trasfigurazione – l’ultima della giornata – Nagato usò Kurama per mandare un messaggio ad Itachi.  
Erano ormai due mesi che si incontravano di nascosto. Non sarebbe stato saggio camminare mano nella mano per Hogwarts, ammettendo pubblicamente la loro omosessualità. Bisognava andarci coi piedi di piombo, a causa dei pregiudizi che albergavano nella scuola.  
Si incontrarono di fronte all’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai Troll, al settimo piano.  
«Ti ha visto qualcuno?» chiese Itachi.  
Nagato scosse la testa in segno di diniego, porgendogli la mano: «Dove andiamo?»  
L’Uchiha si scostò i capelli dal viso: «Conosco una piccola stanza al sesto piano, potremmo andare lì»  
Si diressero nel piano inferiore, verso il ritratto di un cavaliere intento a danzare con un cucciolo di drago.  
«L’ho scoperta alla fine dello scorso anno - disse Itachi – pronunciando per caso la parola d’ordine. Manumissio»  
«Chi è così pazzo da pronunciare la parola manumissio in mezzo ad un corridoio?»  
Itachi fece spallucce: «Leggevo in latino»  
Il draghetto fece un verso di disappunto quando i due ragazzi passarono attraverso il ritratto, apertosi al suono della parole d'ordine.  
La stanza era piccola, ma accogliente: dentro di essa c’era un piccolo divano e un tavolo con alcune sedie, un camino e una statua sopra di esso.  
Raffigurava una donna dall’aspetto gentile, con i capelli legati in una crocchia.  
Alla base del busto, con una calligrafia volutamente sghemba era presente una scritta che recitava: La pazienza è infinita, il lavoro naturale.  
«Tosca Tassorosso» mormorò Nagato, percorrendo con l’indice le lettere dell’iscrizione.  
Itachi annuì, sedendosi su una sedia.  
«Tu saresti stato bene tra i Tassi» disse all’improvviso l'Uzumaki.  
«Non credo»  
«Invece sì: lavori sodo e sei estremamente gentile, anche se non lo dai a vedere»  
Itachi s’irrigidì, evidentemente preso alla sprovvista da quella dichiarazione.  
«Ed è per questo» sospirò Nagato, come se si stesse togliendo di dosso un peso enorme «che ti amo ancora.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai sentito»  
Sul volto di Itachi comparve un mezzo sorriso: «Mi ami anche se ti ho lasciato solo a Konoha?»  
Nagato gli scoccò un’occhiataccia: «Sì, ma è meglio se non me lo ricordi»  
La risata rara e dolce di Itachi proruppe per tutta la stanza, lasciando di stucco l’Uzumaki. Per smettere di ridere, l’Uchiha si morse il labbro, mandando a far benedire l’autocontrollo di Nagato, che si avventò sulle sue labbra famelico e spingendolo verso il tavolo.  
Le loro lingue si incontravano e si scontravano, mentre Itachi ribaltava le loro posizioni: ora era Nagato ad essere braccato. Quest’ultimo si staccò improvvisamente dal ragazzo, che lo osservava con espressione delusa.  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
«Direi di sì. Non vorrei proprio che un’illustre fondatrice di Hogwarts assistesse a del sano sesso omosessuale»  
Si scostò da Itachi per andare a girare dalla parte del muro il busto.  
Mise le braccia ai fianchi, soddisfatto «Così va meglio»  
Itachi rise ancora di gusto, finché Nagato non gli si avvicinò e le risate si tramutarono in gemiti.

§

Marzo era arrivato di fretta, probabilmente curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe combinato Kushina ad Hogsmeade, la quale si stava preparando con minuziosità per uscire con Namikaze.  
Nonostante fosse in visibilio, non avrebbe mai permesso al suo accompagnatore di deriderla per la sconfitta di qualche mese prima.  
Sbatté seccata la spazzola con cui si stava pettinando nel comodino e si avviò verso l’uscita del castello.  
Minato era già di fronte all’ingresso principale.  
«Sei solo» notò lei, con un misto tra ansia e piacere.  
«Ho chiesto ai miei amici di andare. Noi siamo gli ultimi ad uscire dal castello»  
Kushina si strinse nella sciarpa oro e scarlatta: non si era ancora abituata alle temperature pungenti della Scozia.  
«Andiamo… uhm, ai Tre Manici di Scopa?» chiese Minato.  
Lei annuì perplessa. Minato sembrava così distante…  
Camminarono senza dire una parola, creando una situazione decisamente imbarazzante.  
Kushina sfiorò per sbaglio la mano di Minato più volte durante il tragitto, ma quest’ultimo si ritrasse ogni volta, come ustionato.  
Dove era andato a finire il Minato gentile che l’aveva aiutata? Kushina era decisamente confusa.  
«C’è qualche problema?» sbottò infine mentre entravano nel locale.  
Minato scosse la testa, pensieroso.  
La vena d’irritazione sulla tempia di Kushina rischiava si dilatarsi sempre di più, ma per il quieto vivere decise di soprassedere.  
«Tu cosa prendi?»  
«Saké Infernale»  
«Non credo che qui servano bevande nipponiche» osservò distrattamente Minato «e poi non possiamo bere alcolici, siamo minorenni»  
Kushina alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Una Burrobirra. Non capisco perché si possa servire la Burrobirra, che è comunque alcolica, e non il saké»  
Minato distese le labbra in un sorriso teso: «Suppongo che abbia una percentuale alcolica maggiore»  
La ragazza gli scoccò un’occhiataccia: «Sempre preciso, tu»  
Il mago si alzò e si diresse al bancone. Tornò qualche minuto dopo con un grosso boccale di birra e un bicchiere di Succo di Zucca.  
Kushina fissò la bevanda del ragazzo: «Scherzi, vero?»  
«Che c’è?»  
«Mi stai praticamente lasciando sola a bere alcolici!»  
Minato la fissò divertito: «E quindi? Una donna non può forse bere alcol anche da sola?»  
La ragazza fece per replicare, ma si trattenne: in fondo, perché avrebbe dovuto importarle del giudizio di Minato? Era già capitato che lei bevesse alcolici da sola – senza mai ubriacarsi però – aveva forse paura che lui la giudicasse una specie di Troll?  
Afferrò il boccale indispettita, e ne bevve quasi la metà in pochi sorsi, sentendosi leggermente stranita.  
Minato la osservava con un’espressione mista tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito.  
«Sono sporca?» chiese lei con voce impastata.  
Lui si sporse dall’altro capo del tavolo, arrivando con il pollice a tracciare la curva del suo labbro inferiore: «Proprio qui»  
Sentì il viso andare in fiamme senza un apparente motivo e fu costretta ad alzarsi bofonchiando che sarebbe uscita per prendere una boccata d’aria.  
Una volta uscita dal pub prese un enorme respiro: che diavolo le stava succedendo? Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, come se avesse giocato a Quidditch per 5 ore di fila.  
Che fosse colpa di Minato?  
Scosse la testa, per riformulare l’ipotesi: che fosse colpa del gesto di Minato?  
Sorrise scioccamente. Ciò che Minato aveva fatto l’aveva assolutamente messa in imbarazzo, ma avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione se anche Alexander Selwyn avesse svolto la medesima azione!  
O forse avrebbe addirittura reagito in maniera peggiore.  
«Kushina» la voce del Namikaze la distrasse dai suoi pensieri «è tutto a posto?»  
La strega lo osservò attentamente: non si poteva dire che Minato fosse brutto, anzi: era proprio un ragazzo affascinante, con dei bellissimi occhi leggermente a mandorla e di un azzurro vivo. I capelli poi, erano di un biondo intenso, sembravano seta. Le sarebbe davvero piaciuto toccarglieli.  
Senza sapere come, la ragazza si era fiondata sulle labbra di Minato, il quale era rimasto scioccato dal gesto di lei.  
Kushina afferrò delicatamente una ciocca dei capelli di Minato e la strinse forte, mentre lo baciava in modo casto.  
Notò che le labbra di Minato erano estremamente sottili e morbide, perfette.  
Realizzando ciò che stava realmente facendo, Kushina si staccò da lui e con orrore si accorse di averlo lasciato completamente intontito.  
«Minato… mi dispiace tanto, davvero. Mi scuso, sono stata davvero maleducata, ‘ttebane!»  
Fece un piccolo inchino in segno di scuse e corse più che poteva verso il castello.  
Ma che diavolo le era saltato in mente?

§

«Nii-san?» lo chiamò Kushina con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Nagato era nel suo dormitorio, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto, studiando il comportamento dei Lethifold, finché non vide l’espressione sconvolta della sorella.  
«Dimmi, imouto»  
«Tu come hai fatto a capire che ti piaceva Itachi?»  
Fu preso in contropiede: quindi la sorella sapeva?  
«Come..?»  
«L’ho capito al Ghirigoro, ma qualche mese fa ho parlato con lui»  
A Nagato si seccò la gola. Itachi e Kushina che parlavano insieme? Chissà cosa si erano detti…  
Improvvisamente realizzò cosa le avesse appena chiesto la sorella: «Vuoi che ti spieghi come ho fatto a capire che lo amavo?»  
La ragazza annuì risoluta.  
Nagato sospirò, mettendosi a sedere: «Non lo so, un giorno, mentre eravamo a lezione di Pozioni a Konoha, ho semplicemente capito che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere al suo fianco. Perché me lo chiedi?»  
Gli occhi della sorella si riempirono di lacrime: «Sono molto confusa. C’è… c’è questo ragazzo con cui mi sento sempre strana, non capisco»  
Superata la fase di shock e di gelosia fraterna, Nagato le chiese: «Strana in che senso?»  
«Come se stessi per cadere in un crepaccio profondissimo»  
Nagato finse di pensarci su: «Signorina Uzumaki, in quanto futuro Medimago, devo darle una brutta notizia. Lei è malata.»  
«Malata?» ripeté ingenuamente la sorella.  
«Malata d’amore. Lei è innamorata, signorina»  
Kushina rimase zitta per qualche minuto, in religioso e composto silenzio, fino a che non esplose: «E ora che faccio, dattebane?!»  
Nagato si accigliò: «Per prima cosa potresti dirglielo, non credi?»  
La sorella si pose una mano sull’avambraccio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore: «Ecco, a proposito di questo…»  
Nagato seppe in quel momento che la sua sconsiderata sorellina aveva appena traumatizzato un povero studente di Serpeverde.

§

Sfrecciava a tutta velocità verso la classe di Erbologia, attenta a non inciampare addosso a nessuno.  
Di Kushina Uzumaki si poteva dire che era una ragazza inizialmente molto impulsiva, ma che a conti fatti si pentiva amaramente delle sue decisioni.  
Erano settimane che si rifiutava di guardare Minato Namikaze in faccia, nonostante lui cercasse in ogni modo di avvicinarsi o fare coppia con lei quando Grifondoro e Corvonero facevano lezione insieme.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa, lo sapeva perfettamente, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Non voleva vedere qurgli occhi azzurri osservarla con una nota di rimprovero e non in modo gentile. Le faceva venire la nausea il solo pensiero.  
Nononostante ciò, non poteva fare a meno di osservare Minato quando era distratto o volgeva lo sguardo da tutt'altra parte.  
In quel momento però, era quasi certa che Namikaze l'aveva beccato ad osservarla, perché da quando la lezione era finita, non aveva fatto altro che chiamarla o cercare di avvicinarsi verso di lei. Mentre svoltava, notò una zazzera bionda correre nella sua stessa direzione.  
Doveva riuscire ad entrare dentro la serra, dove c'erano i suoi compagni Grifondoro e Tassorosso ad attenderla, e lì sarebbe stata al sicuro dallo sguardo indagatore di Minato.  
Corse, corse, pregando i Kami non farla inciampare come una bambina, mentre sentiva in modo ovattato la voce del mago chiamarla.  
O forse era solo la sua immaginazione e il suo senso di colpa?  
Non avrebbe proprio dovuto baciarlo.  
Sono stata una sciocca. Oto-sama ha ragione quando dice che sono troppo impulsiva.  
Arrivò alla serra trafelata, con quasi cinque minuti di anticipo.  
«Kushina!» la chiamò dolcemente Anne «Oggi sei stranamente puntuale!»  
L'Uzumaki sorrise nervosamente: «Già. Una volta tanto devo riuscire a non arrivare in ritardo, no?»  
L'amica annuì e la fece sedere accanto a sé.  
Si voltò verso la soglia della serra. La tunica di Namikaze veniva mossa dal vento, mentre lui rientrava dentro il castello.  
Kushina sospirò affranta e allo stesso tempo sollevata.  
Gomen, Minato-kun.

§

Ormai quella stanza era diventata il loro rifugio segreto. Quando non erano impegnati nello studio per gli imminenti esami si incontravano lì per ripetere lezioni di tutt’altro genere.  
Itachi era concentratissimo nel sbottonare i pantaloni di Nagato, finché quest’ultimo si bloccò di colpo.  
«Che c’è?» chiese confuso l’Uchiha.  
«Mia sorella mi ha detto che le hai parlato»  
«Mesi fa, perché?»  
Nagato si sedette all’indiana sul pavimento: «Che vi siete detti?»  
Itachi ghignò: «Non lo vuoi sapere»  
L’altro s’incupì: «Dimmi cosa vi siete detti»  
«No»  
«Sei proprio uno stronzo»  
Itachi si sedette al fianco del fidanzato, le gambe vicino al petto: «Ho evitato che pestasse alcuni studenti - è una furia, lo sai? - e lei mi ha detto che anziché preoccuparmi di lei avrei dovuto preoccuparmi di te. Si può dire che sia per merito suo se oggi siamo qui» sospirò.  
Nagato ripensò a quello che le aveva detto Kushina settimane prima: da allora passava il più tempo possibile con lui, probabilmente per evitare di incontrare quel Namikaze, che Nagato aveva osservato.  
Era dello stesso anno di Kushina, un bel ragazzo, con un’aura di gentilezza che lo pervadeva.  
Incredibile che una ragazza con un carattere così movimentato come la sorella avesse potuto perdere la testa per la personificazione della calma.  
«Non cambierà mai» borbottò Nagato.  
Itachi rise sommessamente, mettendo un braccio sulla spalla dell’Uzumaki  
«Piuttosto» chiese poi «com’è andato l’esame per Smaterializzarsi?»  
Nagato fece spallucce: «Bene, ho quasi rischiato di perdere il lobo sinistro, ma per fortuna i Kami mi hanno assistito. Almeno non ho fatto come Ben Grace, che ha praticamente perso metà mignolo in viaggio»  
«Ed è stato bocciato?»  
«Puoi dirlo forte»  
Itachi rise ancora. In quei momenti non sembrava affatto il genio della famiglia Uchiha, scappato come lui dal Giappone per evitare di essere ucciso dai babbani, possedente una reputazione che lo precedeva.  
Sembrava solo Itachi Uchiha, normale sedicenne studente Corvonero di Hogwarts, innamorato di un ragazzo.  
Nagato si sporse per baciarlo.  
Fu un contatto dolce e casto, nulla a che vedere con ciò che minuti prima avevano interrotto.  
«Vieni a trovarmi a Londra queste vacanze estive» disse l’Uchiha quando si furono staccati.  
«Potremmo andare ogni giorno da Florian Fortebraccio ad abbuffarci di gelati» suggerì Nagato.  
Itachi finse di pensarci su: «Non sarebbe male come idea, almeno finché non saremo tornati in…»  
Lasciò cadere la frase, ma Nagato sapeva cosa intendeva: finché non sarebbero tornati in Giappone.  
Afferrò una lunga ciocca corvina del fidanzato ed iniziò a giocherellarci: «Torneremo a casa, è una promessa, ‘ttebane.»  
«Ora parli come tua sorella»  
Nagato rise: «Secondo te da chi ha preso?»

§

Gli esami non erano andati per il meglio, nonostante Kushina avesse provato con tutte le sue forze a trattenersi dal sfidare a duello due irritanti ragazze che continuavano a chiamarla “Peperoncino”.  
Il problema era che appena uscita dall’ultimo esame pratico e l’ultimissimo da svolgere – Trasfigurazione, in cui la McGranitt le aveva fatto i complimenti per aver fatto mutare in modo impeccabile il suo topolino in un bicchiere di cristallo – era caduta vittima di una Fattura Orcovolante da parte di Margaret Selwyn facendola diventare livida dalla rabbia.  
«Senti un po’» aveva sbraitato dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso la ragazza, mentre Anne la teneva per un braccio «O mi sfidi a duello correttamente o mi lasci in pace!»  
Selwyn aveva risposto con un odioso ghigno stampato sulla faccia: «Ti sfido»  
«Ti prenderò a calci in culo come ho fatto con tuo fratello, ‘ttebane»  
Fu sul punto di Disarmare l’altra, quando la voce di Minerva McGranitt, appena uscita dal suo ufficio, la richiamò: «Uzumaki!»  
La direttrice di Grifondoro si diresse verso le due studentesse per dividerle. Guardò con sdegno Kushina: «Pensavo fossi riuscita a calmare i tuoi bollenti spiriti. Questo costerà 10 punti in meno a Grifondoro!»  
«Ma professoressa…»  
La donna la zittì con un gesto secco della mano, mentre Selwyn ridacchiava soddisfatta. La McGranitt si voltò anche verso di lei.  
«Non credere che mi sia dimenticata di te. 15 punti in meno a Serpeverde per averla provocata.»  
Selwyn la fissò attonita per alcuni secondi, poi si diresse verso la Sala Grande, borbottando parole sconnesse.  
«Professoressa!» la chiamò Kushina arrabbiata «Non ce la faccio più, non fanno che tormentarmi! Come potrei non difendermi?»  
La McGranitt le scoccò un’occhiataccia: «Non credere che non me ne sia accorta. Devi lasciarli perdere Uzumaki. Più replicherai, più loro ti infastidiranno. Pensavo fossi abbastanza intelligente da capirlo da sola»  
La donna se ne ritornò nel suo ufficio, lasciando una Kushina perplessa e furente.  
Per schiarirsi le idee, si diresse vero il campo da Quidditch, per stare un po’ da sola.  
Annoiata, si sdraiò nell’erba, iniziando a produrre con la bacchetta piccole scintille verdi e a disegnare il simbolo del so clan.  
Chiuse gli occhi, immaginandosi a casa di sua nonna Mito, mentre giocavano agli shogi dei maghi, dove perdeva sempre.  
«Non dovresti prepararti il baule?» chiese una voce.  
Era così ovattata che non pareva neanche reale. Kushina, pensò di essersela immaginata, ma aprì un occhio per avere conferma.  
Minato era seduto al suo fianco e la fissava divertito.  
«Namikaze, vattene» disse lei, tentando di mascherare la sorpresa di trovarselo vicino.  
Richiuse gli occhi, aspettando che le obbedisse. In cuor suo però, sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andato.  
E infatti lo trovò esattamente nella posizione di prima, con un sorriso ancora più largo stampato in faccia.  
«Tra due giorni torniamo a casa» osservò tranquillamente lui.  
«Ma che bravo, sai anche contare»  
Il sorriso si tramutò in uno sguardo ferito dalla poca delicatezza di Kushina, che sentì una fitta di rimorso al petto: offendere Minato era come dare un calcio ad un cucciolo.  
«Scusa, sono arrabbiata» borbottò lei per riparare il danno.  
«Lo so»  
«E non dirmi che lo sai!»  
«Ma io lo so perché sei arrabbiata, Kushina. E so anche che prima di tornare a casa dovrei dirti una cosa»  
L’Uzumaki deglutì: era arrivata la sua sentenza. Avrebbe dovuto evitare Minato per sempre, per la troppa vergogna di ciò che mesi prima aveva fatto.  
Minato prese un profondo respiro: «Quando mi hai baciato, ero troppo sconvolto dalla situazione»  
«Mi dispiace»  
Il ragazzo le fece cenno di farlo continuare: «Fammi finire. Ero piacevolmente sconvolto dalla situazione. Non avrei mai pensato…»  
Minato si girò i pollici, teso, e Kushina avvertì un barlume di speranza: «Pensato cosa?»  
«Che potessi essere ricambiato. Mi piaci davvero tanto, Kushina»  
Lei sbatté le palpebre intontita. Minato si sporse leggermente verso di lei, afferrando una ciocca dei suoi capelli selvaggi: «Sono così rossi… – mormorò il Serpeverde – può sembrare stupido, ma ti rappresentano appieno. Non riuscirei ad immaginarti senza.»  
Kushina ridacchiò nervosa: «Allora non farlo»  
Lui si avvicinò ancora di più. Ormai erano a meno di cinque centimetri di distanza.  
Quattro, tre, due, uno.  
«Posso?»  
Kushina annuì.  
Niente contatti improvvisi ed impulsivi. Il bacio che si scambiarono fu dolce, pareva la cosa più naturale del mondo. Minato continuava a giocherellare coi capelli della Grifondoro, mentre lei aveva afferrato la cravatta di lui.  
Si staccarono qualche attimo dopo, per riprendere fiato, entrambi con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra arrossate.  
Minato sorrise, facendo sciogliere Kushina. Sentì un dolore al petto, quasi Minato fosse bello e doloroso.  
Il ragazzo prese un foglio e la bacchetta. Iniziò a tracciare delle lettere sul pezzo di carta, mentre Kushina lo osservava confusa.  
Quando ebbe finito, il mago le porse il foglio, dove c’era scritto un indirizzo.  
«Così il tuo gufo non si perderà quando ci scriveremo»  
Kushina scosse la testa divertita: «Sei fuori di testa»  
Minato fece spallucce: «Quando siamo innamorati tutti facciamo cose pazze, no?»  
«Direi proprio di sì» rispose, mentre si sporgeva per baciarlo di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Se qualcuno volesse collocare in un tempo “esatto” questa storia nel Mondo Magico, indicativamente direi negli anni ’50 del ‘900, tra la caduta di Grindelwald e la scomparsa di Voldemort dopo il rifiuto di Silente, ma prima dell'old generation.  
> Qui inoltre, ho immaginato che i maghi nipponici venissero perseguitati in quanto i babbani hanno scoperto dei loro poteri.  
> Grazie per aver letto. <3


End file.
